Pokemon: Trial of a bully Haunter
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Ash does his trial in the thrifty megamart (Abandoned site) and it doesn't go as well as he had hoped. It changes when he encounters a rather mean Haunter.


An average hot day in the Alolan region on the island of Ula'Ula. Ash had just finished his training with his Pikachu and Lycanroc. Ash decided to go and train outside the town alone. His gang realized that he needed to be by himself so he can focus on his training, so he can prepare for Nanu. Ash was wearing his typical clothes, which consist of a white and blue casual stripped tee, black ribbed capris with the legholes and the pockets being red, and blue & light blue shoes.

Training has finished and Ash decides to sit down on the ground and rest for a bit. Since it was a hot day, Ash took his shirt off and had it around his neck, so he can cool off. As he was sitting down, Ash's yellow waistband to his underwear was showing in full view.

"Great training you guys. I believe we are ready for Nanu." Said Ash.

"Pika!"

"Roc!"

"I wish we can battle Nanu right now, but we need to pass Acerola's trial first. I wish she would be here right now so we can go to the Abandon Site and get this over with." Said a pouting Ash

While Ash is having a conversation with his Pokemon, behind a tree kind of far from Ash, a Haunter was floating back to the megamart, but he stopped when he saw Ash training with his Pokemon. He was gonna leave back to the megamart after it was done, but he noticed Ash was sagging a bit and he could see his underwear. He wanted to go over and give Ash a wedgie, but he couldn't with his Pokemon still out. He did hear about Ash going to the Abandon Site, which is the thrifty megamart. Haunter smiled as he can use that to his advantage.

Haunter snapped out his thoughts when he saw a medium size girl with purple hair and wearing a creepy purple dress walked up to Ash.

"Are you ready for your trial Ash." Said Acerola.

"Yeah. I been waiting for a while now. Let's go." Said Ash as he put his shirt back on and returned his Lycanroc back to his pokeball.

Haunter stayed hidden and noticed that all three were walking to the thrifty megamart. He followed them until they got there and went inside. Haunter followed them and saw Acerola at the front door and Ash & Pikachu walking around the mart. Haunter waited until Ash and Pikachu were closer to the back and out of view so he can use hypnosis on Acerola. Once he put her to sleep, he laughed a bit and vanished.

Team Rocket were in the back, waiting for Ash to come to them so they can battle him. Before they can, Haunter appeared behind them and used hypnosis on them, putting all three to sleep. Haunter laughed a bit, but he stopped after seeing a pair of glowing eyes. Haunter turned and saw it was Mimikyu.

 _'_ _What are you doing here? You are ruining my plan to get back at that Pikachu.'_ Said Mimikyu.

 _'_ _I came here to get that trainer. As for the Pikachu, you can still deal with him. So I have a plan. Why not we separate the Pikachu from the trainer. You can deal with the Pikachu and I can mess with the trainer.'_ Said Haunter.

 _'_ _Deal. I'll bring the Pikachu back here and you keep the trainer in the front.'_

Haunter nodded and vanished. Mimikyu stayed in its place.

Ash and Pikachu were walking down an aisle. Pikachu was a few feet in front of Ash. They kept looking around to find something.

"This is the 3rd aisle we walked down and we found nothing. Acerola said we have to find a certain Pokemon and we haven't found not one Pokemon. Maybe should check the back." Said Ash.

Ash and Pikachu walked to the back of the megamart and they don't see anything.

"Still nothing. This trial is so boring. We have looked everywhere and found nothing. Maybe we should ask Acerola and see if she can give us a hint." Said Ash.

Ash started to walk up the aisle. Pikachu was about to follow him, but he saw a back door and some sound was coming from it. Pikachu decided to take a peak and saw nothing. He walks more in the room and when he gets to the middle of the room, the doors behind him shut and Pikachu was startled a bit, mostly because he saw a pair of glowing eyes.

Ash walked all the way to the front

"Hey Acerola. We haven't found anything. Do you think you can give us a hint?"

Ash said, but he didn't see Acerola anywhere, which was weird. Ash turned his head around the room and when he looked behind him, a scary looking face appeared infront of his face and screamed at Ash. Ash screamed and started to run away. Ash kept on running and he turned to look behind him and saw nothing. Without looking, Ash ran into an empty stand that was in the middle of his path and Ash fell to the ground, face first with his butt in the air. More of his underwear was revealed and you can see an image on the back.

Ash groaned in pain and then he started to hear some laughter. He looks in front of him and sees a laughing Haunter. Ash eventually found out that Haunter was the one who scarred him.

"Hey that wasn't funny. You scarred me half to death." Said Ash as he was standing back up and pulling up his capris

Haunter just shrugged off Ash's comment. Ash was a bit mad at that, but he realized that Pikachu wasn't with him. Ash looked around and confirmed he lost Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Where are you Buddy!"

Ash heard nothing. Haunter tapped on Ash's shoulder and did the "follow me" hand gestures. Ash smiled and followed Haunter. Ash followed Haunter until they were in front of a door that looked like an office, which was far from where Pikachu was at.

Ash enters the office and looks around and he doesn't see Pikachu.

"So Haunter, where is Pikachu? Said Ash.

Haunter pointed downward at Ash's feet. Ash looked down and didn't see anything. Before Ash could say anything, Haunter's eyes glowed a light blue and then Ash's pants started to glow light blue. Just then, Ash's capris were pulled down by Haunter's psychic.

Ash blushed a bright red as he saw his pants were around his ankles and his underwear was exposed. Ash's underwear was like kid briefs. They were white with the outlines and waistband being yellow and Pikachu's head image was in the front and a full image in the back.

Ash quickly grabbed his capris and pulled them back up.

"That's not the Pikachu I was talking about. I was talking about my Pokemon, not the ones that are on my underwear."

Haunter couldn't help but laugh. Ash kept on blushing and decided to walk out of the office since Pikachu was clearly not here. Ash got to the door and started to open the door, but they were shut tight. Ash saw that the doors were a glowing light blue, meaning Haunter is holding the doors shut.

"Let me out Haunter. I got to find Pikachu."

Haunter didn't listen. He kept on using psychic. Ash got mad and looked around and saw a flashlight on the ground. Ash picked it up and lucky it still worked. Ash turned it on and flashed it in Haunter's eyes and Haunter closed his eyes as they were burning. The doors were not light blue. Ash quickly threw the flashlight and ran out the door.

Ash ran to the back since that was the last place he saw Pikachu and he heard Pikachu's voice and it was coming from behind the door. Ash runs in front of the door and opens the door. Ash struggles to do so. He tries to pull the knob and nothing. He put his feet on the wall and pull again, hoping that will open it.

Just then the knob to the door broke off and Ash went flying backwards and lands on the floor, back first. Ash opened his eyes and sees Haunter, who isn't happy. Ash shoots back up to his feet.

"He…Hey Haunter. S…sorry about blinding you with a flashlight. I just wanted to find my Pikachu and get out of here." Said Ash as he was scratching the back of his head.

Haunter just smiled and made Ash think he forgave him, bad decision. Ash smiled and turned his back to Haunter. Haunter then changed his smiled to an evil grin. Haunter floated behind Ash one of his hands lifted up Ash's shirt about half way up. Ash was so oblivious that he didn't know Haunter was behind him or even lifting up his shirt. Haunter's other hand went down Ash's capris.

Ash is still oblivious as to what is about to happen. He was too busy looking for a way to open the door.

Haunter got a good grip of Ash's underwear and pulled up. Ash started to scream a bit as he was getting a painful wedgie. Haunter laughed and kept on pulling Ash's briefs. The legholes to his briefs were already showing and they were behind Ash's back.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HAUNTER! LET GO! THIS IS STARTING TO HURT A LOT!" shouted Ash.

Haunter ignored Ash and kept on pulling. Ash tried to remove Haunter's grip, but he couldn't since he was a ghost type. During Ash's struggle, his hat fell off of him and to the ground.

Haunter then started to lift Ash off the ground and made the wedgie worse. Ash was barely on his tippy toes and started to squeal like a girl. Ash's underwear started to stretch more. They were already at his head now. Haunter did one last tug and pulled Ash's underwear over his head and they went over his eyes.

Haunter let Ash go and Ash was stuck with dealing with the most painful atomic wedgie he has ever felt. Haunter laughed as he was watching Ash struggle to take his underwear off his head.

Haunter kept laughing until he was hit by a shadow ball. Haunter hit the ground, fainting afterwards. The shadow ball came from a sand castle looking Pokemon and right next to the Pokemon was Acerola and Pikachu.

"Nice shot Palossand." Said Acerola

"Sand"

Acerola turned her head and saw Ash struggling to undo the atomic wedgie. Pikachu ran over to Ash and helped him out. Acerola had a sweat drop from her head.

"Ash. Are you ok?" said Acerola.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Not the first time I been wedgied before. I used to get them a lot by my friend, Gary. Just that was more painful." Said Ash as he managed to pull his underwear off his head and was tucking his underwear back in his pants.

Ash kind of pouted a bit since his underwear was stretched out so much that even though he undid the wedgie, his underwear was sticking out by a lot, like a beaver tail.

"Well sorry that Haunter messed up your trial. You can always do it again tomorrow." Said Acerola.

"Maybe so. Until then, I'm gonna rest at the Pokemon center." Replied Ash.

All three left the megamart and went back to town. Mimikyu was watching them leave through the window, wanting to get back at Pikachu since his plans were ruined earlier by Acerola and her Palossand.


End file.
